1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is: CLASS 423, CHEMISTRY, INORGANIC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search and a search of CHEMICAL ABSTRACTS back to 1982 was made to determine scope and extent of the prior art. The closest art known to the inventor is silicon semiconductor theory. It is well known that if a small amount (as little as 0.0001 mole per cent) of an atom of boron or other element with three valence electrons is introduced into the crystal lattice of pure silicon, an electron deficiency is created at the site of the foreign atom. This defect in the covalent bonds of the silicon atoms is described by physicists as a "positive hole." Conduction of electricity in this type of crystal, a p-type semiconductor, can be thought of as a movement of positive holes through the lattice. This invention has nothing to do with semiconduction as it relates to solid state electronics or the creation of electricity from solar radiation. The present invention creates a crystal lattice which contains a "hole" in each Si.sub.2 HSb.sub.2 molecule. The "holes" in the present invention are more plentiful than "holes" in known p-type semiconductors. The "holes" in the present invention are regular and uniform and can be controlled by electrical potentials to allow radiant energy to pass through the compound and be accelerated and directed as it does so.